Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to an audio output apparatus and method. In particular, exemplary embodiments relate to an audio output apparatus and method for audio correction.
Description of the Related Art
A related art audio output apparatus corrects an audio signal of a predetermined device, or corrects an output audio signal in consideration of characteristics of a speaker.
The related art audio output apparatus is physically connected to or performs wireless communication with a plurality of terminal devices capable of an audio output, receives an audio signal from a terminal device, and outputs the audio signal through a speaker.
However, the related art audio output apparatus only corrects an audio signal received from a predetermined device. Accordingly, when the related art audio output apparatus is physically connected to or performs wireless communication with other terminal devices except for the predetermined device and receives an audio signal, the audio output apparatus does not correct an error which may be generated while receiving the audio signal and outputting the audio signal through the speaker. Instead, the related art audio output apparatus outputs the distorted audio signal through the speaker.